


Waking

by MrsHamill



Series: Dribble Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dream Sex, Other, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-13
Updated: 2005-09-13
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHamill/pseuds/MrsHamill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan needs to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking

**Author's Note:**

> This is _not my fault._ Blame the weirdos at TMI Temple for daring me. It's not nice to mess around with a tired woman!

* * *

  
Everything hurt.

Obi-Wan Kenobi managed to blink his eyes open for a brief moment before shutting them again, moaning brokenly as the light seared his brain. "Don't try move, my love," a soft, soothing voice told him. Instinctively he turned toward the voice, ignoring the screaming pain in his neck.

"Mmmm ..." His throat was raw and his hands wouldn't obey his commands to move, but he tried anyway.

"It's all right, I'm here, don't move." That wonderful voice again. "You're back in the Temple now, you're safe. I've got you. The healer is coming."

"Waa ... er ..."

"I can give you a few ice chips, Obi. Here. This might help." The cool goodness felt like silk on the abused tissues in his mouth and throat. Without his even asking, more were placed on his tongue.

Another voice impinged itself on his reality, and the cool pressure of a hypospray against his neck meant that the worst of the pain receded. "Qui?" he said, the ice and the pain killer making it easier to speak.

"I'm here, love. I'm here. Can you turn the lights down?" The last was said to someone else, and the red glare beyond Obi-Wan's eyelids receded. Carefully blinking, he managed to squint his eyes open and saw the beloved outline of his former master, sitting at his bedside.

"Wha ... wha' happ'ed?"

"You were in an accident. Do you remember?" Qui-Gon moved closer to Obi-Wan, and gently lifted a bandaged hand to his mouth. "The transport you were on. It crashed. You were buried for almost a day ... oh, Obi. I was so worried."

Gradually, the events of the last -- what, days? -- returned to Obi-Wan. On his way to pick out a bonding gift for his lover, his former master, the man he would be spending the rest of his life with. The sudden lurch of the transport. The screaming. His companion's ...

"Oh, gods ..." Obi-Wan moaned as the rest came flooding back. "Can't ... can't be true ..."

"Yes, it is," Qui-Gon murmured, with a touch of hardness to his voice. "How, Obi? Why? We ... we were to be _bonded_ ..."

Caught up in his own memories, Obi-Wan didn't answer. The transport had plowed into one of the more luxurious shopping districts, burying itself deeply. The passengers that had been in the front of the car were mostly alive, if badly hurt, and Obi-Wan's companion had been nearly crushed beneath a beam. Using the Force to augment his strength, Obi-Wan had managed to pull the beam off and set the worst of the broken bones in himself, his companion, and three other beings. But blood loss and internal trauma were severe, in all of them but Obi-Wan. And they were trapped.

"No ..." Obi-Wan thrashed his head on the pillow. Even now, he could feel the other in the back of his head; beginning to waken, beginning to respond to the bond that had been imposed. "Qui-Gon! No. It can't be. He ... I didn't have a choice! I told him ... "

"Hush, love," Qui-Gon said, pushing Obi-Wan's shoulders gently to the bed. "It was against your will? It couldn't have been. Soulbonds _can't_ be forced, Obi, you know this. You had to have feelings, sexual feelings ..."

"No!" But the other was there, his awareness growing, filling in all the gaps in Obi-Wan's mind. "No, please ..." Obi-Wan groaned, trying weakly to thrust the other from his brain. But the tendrils were deeply rooted. They would not budge.

"Obi-Wan?" The harsh whisper from the bed next to his made Obi-Wan cringe.

"I did not want this!" Obi-Wan managed to gasp out, reaching for his true love; reaching for Qui-Gon. But Qui-Gon merely looked sad and forlorn, almost devastated, and shook his head.

"Can't be forced, Obi-love," he repeated, then closed his eyes in defeat. "And it's permanent. Forever."

"No! Please ..." Obi-Wan turned his head to the side, to look at the bed next to his and the occupant therein. "Why?" he begged, nearly weeping.

"When 900 years old you are," Yoda replied muzzily, "cute young thing you will want too. Much sex will we have. Teach you much, I will."

"NOOOOOOOO ....."

* * *

  
"Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan, wake up!"

Obi-Wan came back to himself with a jerk. He was sitting up in bed, bathed in sweat and panting in reaction. A strong, warm form was plastered to his back, holding him tightly. "Oh, gods," Obi-Wan groaned, burying his head in his hands. "What a horrible dream. I was in an accident with Yoda, and the little troll made me soulbond with him. I was trapped forever with an oversexed, under-scrupled frog who wanted to get into my pants! Oooohhhh ..."

A throaty chuckle and a squeeze met his words. "That's it, no more spiced bah'kvet for you!" The arms around him loosened and with a thud, a body hit the bed behind him.

Obi-Wan scrubbed his face with his hands. "That had to have been the single worst dream I've ever had," he said. "I'm telling you, Qui, if I ever ask to have ..."

"What did you call me?"

Twisting in place, Obi-Wan's eyes popped out of his head as he saw Xanatos lying next to him in bed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO ....."  
  
  
\-----  
end  
\-----  



End file.
